The Vermin Species
by has29
Summary: Collectors have a particular interest in the Vorcha, so they decide to genetically re-engineer one of them as a test. Who knew that this test subject would lead the Vorcha into the future. Set right after the Normandy was destroyed by the Collecters. Technically and OC story with a made up Vorcha.


**Hello! Recently I've had some sort of love for Vorcha. To me they seem cool and have a lot of potential. I decided to make a Fanfic about their rise. I'll keep the first chapter short incase no one is interested. If you don't know, the main character (Gryll) is technically an OC but was metioned in the Omega storyline of Mass Effect 3. However he has nothing to do with it in this Fanfic  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deep in the Collector Base**

* * *

The Collectors were interested in the Vorcha. Their unique Biology allowed them to adapt to most environments easily.

They have clusters of non-differentiated cells. These cells allow the vorcha limited regenerative abilities, as well as the ability to adapt quickly to its environment, such as developing thicker skin after being burned or increased musculature to survive in high gravity. When a vorcha is injured or in distress, these cells move to the affected area and rapidly mature to specialized forms that will alleviate the issue. However, their short lived lives make it very difficult to use this unique trait efficently and effectively.

The Collectors saw potential in these unevolving species. If they could alter their DNA to make them live longer lives, adapt faster and have smarter minds, they could have a potential adaptable army.

The Krogen were undoubtedly the better choice. They were stronger and lived longer then the Vorcha, but the genophage had done too much damage to them, and the Collectors wouldn't want to re-engineer it as it would alert the council speices, and the Collectors wouldn't be secret for long.

Laying on a bed was a particularly ununique Vorcha, Gryll. He spoke like them, he killed like them, he acted like them and was considered a mere rat by the other speices. Yet the Collectors chose him.

Gryll was a shade of yellow, with a black, flat nose and razor sharp bright yellow teeth that protruded out. His skin was slimy and eyes dark red. Three holes in his forehead stood out. Along with a multitude of spikes on the back of his head. ( **The Vorcha in the cover image** ) **  
**

The Collecters were studying him, and multiple others, after abducting them from the Omega slums that only Vorcha enhabit. They ran multiple tests on them, one had a larger skeleton, larger muscles, higher stature and larger heart from previously experiencing a high gravity planet outside of Omega. Another had extremely tough skin after being trained in a Blood pack ship were he was cut, shot and beaten several times. An older one had particularly strong lungs and gas exchange system, along with a tough immune system, when born on the Blood pack training planet of _Flett_ where the gases in the atmosphere kill you along with parasites and bacteria.

But Gryll had nothing unique.

He was born on Omega 13 years ago, and still had nothing to adapt to.

Considering the Vorcha were unable to adapt more then once, thanks to their short lives, Gryll was valuable to the Collectors. If they could take DNA from all of the other adapted Vorcha and add it to Gryll, they could have one of the deadliest, rapid breeding, unstoppable force in the galaxy. They could prove valuable when the coming of the Reapers occurs.

And so they spent 4 months adding the adapted Vorcha's DNA into Gryll, ( **I'm not sure on if this is possible but Collectors have really advanced tech so it seems plausible** ) and they succeded.

Gryll had changed massively. He was taller then most Vorcha, almost a 1/6 taller than average. His chest was larger, thanks to his stronger lungs. His muscular system, skeletal system and heart was more advanced then a Vorcha adapted to Jupiters gravity! And thick skin that traditional steel was unable to cut.

However, they needed to fix the problem of aging. They speculated that Asari and Vorcha share some sort of same DNA. The spikes on the back of the Vorcha's head resembled the Asari's. Another 2 months was needed to add a small amount of Asari DNA, too much, and there will be massive complications.

And finally the new Vorcha was complete.

* * *

 **Like I said, this chapter is very short and if people REALLY like it I shall continue with longer chapters. Leave any questions in a review and I'll message you the answer!  
**

 **Leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
